


For The Argent Good

by NyssaAinley (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Doctor Who, Hitler The Rise of Evil
Genre: F/M, Het, Kissing, Mind Control, Peril, Violence, f/m - Freeform, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/NyssaAinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has a habit of firing up leaving companions behind!</p><p>Nyssa was in such a situation. November 1931 she was abandoned by the Doctor and the TARDIS in Munich Germany. Homeless, half starved, and clothes turning to rags Nyssa decided to use all the worthless money and turn them into clothing. Especially as paper was warming. One of her clients stumbled on Hitler whilst he, and his entourage, were walking around the city. Frightened, the man had to lead them to the sweet, tender young woman who was nicknamed the Dresser of Munich. Hitler took an immediate shine to Nyssa and, without argument, he takes her home with him. Just as the TARDIS had reappeared. Once the Doctor and Tegan Jovanka finds out that Nyssa is now in Hitler's clutches they have to find a way to get to her without arousing suspicion. The Doctor poses as Nyssa's brother.  That is not the Doctor's only worry; there is another Time Lord - well, LADY - abroad. One who thrives in environments like Pre Nazi Germany... and she has sided with some ancient enemies of the Doctor ... The ARGENT good could change history forever ... In fact, what no one realises is, the moment Hitler met Nyssa History took to Fourth Gear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindly Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or the character's therein. It is a trademark of the BBC. The way I am writing Adolf Hitler is inspired by the way Robert Carlyle portrayed him in the BBC Mini Series: Hitler Rise of Evil.

**Kindly Hearts** 


****

**December 1931** 


****

Two children ran in front of her, almost knocking her on the floor. One stopped and said sorry - a very pretty young girl. Blond braids in red ribbon. Blue eyes. Kind smile. Half starved. Dirty. Like almost everyone. The young woman blew on her fingers due to the cold. She had been stuck in this strange, but architecturally beautiful, city for a month now. Barely able to eat. Could only just about keep warm. Times like this she was grateful for all the hair she held. Picking up yet another bin filled with money she dragged it to under a bridge where a pile of tangled wool had been deposited on her area. The Dresser of Munich some had given to calling her. With care she sat on the hard ground and picked up some wool, her thick needle and a scrap of paper she had her own measurements on. Quickly, she stuffed it back in the band of her almost threadbare trousers. 

****

Shivering she sighed as she began making a jacket out of this money that had been left behind. Not up on the situation the young woman shrugged her shoulders as she set to work. This was for herself, finally. She had made the homeless many clothing items in the month since she had been stranded. It was not her fault she could not run as fast as her two friends. Now she knew how her friend must have felt. Fingers trembling she was about to set to work when a shadow fell across her.

****

Rolling her eyes, the Dresser of Munich had threaded the needle and was holding a wodge of cash in lap. “I will take measurements in a minute.”

****

“You won’t need them, _Fraulein_.”

****

Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. That was a voice she had heard on the radio passing through shops. Taking a discreet breath she counted to ten in her head. Then she turned her head. Trepidation seized her heart. Composed, she glanced up from the feet, the legs, torso and finally the eyes. Scary enough in grainy black and white but now she was confronting them in vivid colour, and they were intimidating. She was sure there was a face but it was mainly structured by his startling gaze. From her sitting position she deduced that he was slightly taller than she was. Those eyes! Now she was no longer sure if she shivered from the chilling winter or the way he was looking at her. He may as well have been seven feet tall from the way he made her feel.

****

An entourage of thick set men were standing behind him and one of them pushed a man on the floor. 

****

“Herr Engel,” the young woman gasped. 

****

Immediately scuffling on her side, the young woman moved to rush towards the elderly man. The man with the startling eyes blocked her path to him. Gazing down at her. Compassionate, he thought. Tender in action and voice. The Dresser watched as he twitched his lips at the corners. So small. Extremely vulnerable. He needed more information before he could not see her properly. The dark shade of the bridge was a way of making sure he would not be disappointed. 

****

“I saw him walking trying to scrounge food,” he could see the Dresser tilt her head up, “I thought to myself,” the man sighed, “Who is audacious enough to be making a mockery of our situation?” the tone of voice matched his eyes. 

****

“But…” she said.

****

“Shshsh,” the man said calmly putting a finger to his lips, “you are not in trouble, _Fraulein_ ,” the man was tender in expression. “He explained willingly what you were like.”

****

“I ….”

****

“Now,” the man growled, “I see you were only using what was worthless and turning it to help the poor of Germany.”

****

Quietly she bowed her head. Those guns, something she normally would not have minded, were laughing at her. The men stood impassively not showing any emotions. Except one. Meekly she awaited her punishment.

****

“What is going to happen to me?”

****

His silence gave her a mild bout of tinnitus. The Dresser would be more comfortable with shouting. Threats. Physical torture was better than sitting in the cold with his man’s silence. 

****

“What is your name, Fraulein?” even his voice was as hypnotic as his eyes. 

****

Shaking her head the young woman stayed sat on the floor wondering what was going to happen to her. “Am I in trouble?” she whispered. Quite frankly, she thought, she was lucky to have survived a month without ending up in some dungeon or other. The man knelt down to her level. Extended a finger to her chin and smiled into her eyes. “I did not realise I was breaking the law.”

****

“Don’t tell him!” Herr Engel shouted. “He is a traitor to Germany!”

****

The man smiled, this time it did reach his eyes: “Excuse me.” Languidly the man turned his head and glared at the homeless vagrant: “You are lucky, _mein Herr_ , that I am in a beneficent mood,” the smile sent to the innocent gentleman chilled the young woman’s heart as she feared for the man’s life. “Let him go,” the man said. “Nicely, Herr Röhm!”

****

Nodding the biggest of them all snarled as he pushed the wretch aside. Fearing for the Dresser’s life but more so for his, Herr Engel scarpered. “Now,” the one who had interrupted her sewing said, “let’s help you up, shall we?”

****

Elegantly he took her hand, gracefully she accepted. Smoothly helping her to her feet. Concerned watchers stopped - a few women whispered to their husbands as they clutched their children to their bodies. 

****

“I was only trying to help. I would not make a mockery of anyone, Sir,” the young woman said.

****

In the cold, crisp early afternoon December light she shone with charm. Sparkling eyes, honey gold hair and features as soft and innocent as a babe in arms. Many of the men’s hearts skipped at the sight of this angel. Even the one with startling eyes drew in a sigh of appreciation. Observing her mannerisms. Nervousness. The way she was frightened to look at anyone: “You may call me Adolf,” he smiled. “You look absolutely freezing!”

****

“Um, yes. I am rather!”

****

Unbuttoning his coat the young woman wondered if she should run whilst he was distracted immediately some of his cronies were standing behind her. Either anticipating her escape or premeditating their Leader’s orders. “No need,” Adolf said kindly. Swathed in his raincoat the young woman appeared even more vulnerable. Almost as if this gesture was clanking her in chains. Making certain it was wrapped tightly against her body he took her in his arms stroking her hair. “What may I call you?” he asked tucking some behind her delicate ears.

****

Glancing around, determining the situation the young woman gulped. Well, she thought, I cannot exactly run now. Not now he is hugging me. Flicking her eyes around the cobblestones she took another sigh and offered a prayer to anyone who may be listening. Courage, Nyssa; the Doctor said, is not a matter of not being frightened but being afraid and having to do it anyway. Now, more than ever that applied. Somehow, she felt this was going to be wrong but what choice did she have? Besides, the Doctor is not here!

****

Trembling, the woman squared her shoulders and gazed into Adolf’s eyes: “Nyssa,” she sighed. 

****

“Nyssa?” Adolf said, “that means elf or fairy in Nordic traditions, I believe.”

****

“Yes,” she agreed. “Though where I come from it means Beautiful One. It was longer but the name shortened over time.”

****

“Well,” Adolf placed his hat on her head, “your parents named you well. What is your surname?”

****

Um, surname… what was one she had heard a lot of around here. Something - think Nyssa … “Schmidt,” Nyssa hated lying but she could not very well say: I have no surname, on my planet the only informality we had was that we kept to a name given by birth, then - later - a title. “Nyssa Schmidt.”

****

“I am honoured to meet you, Nyssa.”

****

Two guards stood either side fencing her in with this man. “I am honoured to meet you, Adolf,” a sort of lie. “May I know your surname?”

****

“Hitler,” Adolf said turning his eyes around. “You must have seen or heard of me?”

****

“I have been busy helping the homeless.”

****

“Because of your kindly heart,” Adolf smiled. Concern took over as he noticed she was still shivering. “Ice cold to the touch, my dear,” muttering agreement Nyssa had no choice in where she was going. Adolf turned her around, with one arm around her shoulders and the other wrapped along her waist he kept her tight to his side. Some of his entourage were jealous that he got there first. Now no one could get a look in. After the way he treated his Chauffeur none of them were bound to repeat that fools mistake. “Let’s get you in my car where you can warm up.”

****

Nyssa wished she had paid more attention to the Doctor when he was off on his pet subject’s history. Vaguely, through the fog of her mind, she must have heard his name. Then again, maybe there were parts of this Planet’s history even the Doctor hated.

****

Hitler had bundled her into his car before getting in himself. He sat right next to her. A driver gave her an almost pitiful glance through the windscreen mirror as did another man with them. “Now,” Hitler said, “is that better?”

****

Why could he not let her go? She hated to admit this but she would rather have been with the Master than this man. “Much better,” Nyssa said. “What about the people who need me?”

****

Taking her hand in his, he moved it towards his body: “You can be a better help to the German Nation by my side, Nyssa.” 

****

Looking out through the window pensively Nyssa thought she saw some frightened eyes peer back at her from a distance. The eyes of the people she had helped: “Where are we going?”

****

“My home.”

****

“Actually, Adolf,” the man in the passenger seat said. “My wife has not had some good female companionship - why do I not take her with me?”

****

Exasperation took over as Adolf sighed quite loudly. “My home is nearer,” Adolf’s tone was stilted.

****

“But Adolf…”

****

“I said, Herr Hanfstaengl,” Hitler said through gritted teeth, “my _home_ is nearer,” now the tone definitely brooked no argument. “Unless you are thinking of running away - again!”

****

“No,” Herr Hanfstaengl said coolly, “not at all.”

****

“Good,” Adolf said. Please let this one be sensible, he smiled at her solemn profile. “So, how did a young innocent such as yourself become homeless?”

****

As passively as she could muster Nyssa decided to keep it brief. The more complicated a lie the harder it would be to untangle the deceit. “It was sort of by accident,” Nyssa said. Warning bells rang through her mind but not as loudly as they should have been, it was like his eyes, or his voice; shut down her natural responses. “It was only for a month.”

****

“Only for a month,” Hitler sighed shaking his head, “you are in tatters,” rubbing her hands. “You who stand tall and pure should not be reduced rags.”

****

Confused Nyssa stammered out: “I - I - I - am not that tall.”

****

“I meant figuratively,” Adolf murmured, ghosting his hand where her heart hammered inside her breast, “in your heart,” Hitler said kindly. “Even your skin,” his other middle finger tenderly stroked along her cheekbone, “shines pure!”

****

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

****

“I know you are right, Adolf - as always,” Hanfstaengl sighed, “but my wife can offer a dress or two. Can do her up. You are coming to ours tonight anyway. But Helene can give the young lady some…”

****

“I can also supply those things,” Hitler sighed, angry that his viewing pleasure was being interrupted. “I admire your wife very much, as you well know,” Hanfstaengl shifted in his seat, “without her I would have died years ago.”

****

“What … happened?”

****

“Oh, you must have been a child,” Hitler turned to her. “Filled with light and joys. Skipping amongst the grass and thinking summers would never end and winter was never far away,” Nyssa nodded a little speechless. Wow, could he speak! “Well, I was shot. I sought shelter at Herr Hanfstaengl’s residence,” the car swerved around a corner, “my arm soaked in blood. I stood in front of his wife with the gun to my head. Calmly, and with great courage, she lowered the gun. Subsequently, I was arrested and thrown into jail.”

****

“Why were you shot?”

****

“Because I was changing the ideals of the German nation.”

****

“A martyr then?”

****

Herr Hanfstaengl took another long look into the young woman’s profile. Resolving within his heart, to help her. There was no way on God’s Earth was he going to let her innocence be ruined. The way Nyssa seemed to be lapping his words up. Not another Geli. For the sake of Hitler’s sanity, and the German nation there could not be another Geli!

****

“I would have been,” he smiled squeezing her hand. “If it were not for Helene Hanfstaengl.”

****

“Your wife sounded brave, Herr Hanfstaengl!” Nyssa turned to the man in the passenger seat. Quickly he turned around at the sound of his name being spoken in such a tender manner, a way he had not heard for a long time. “You must be proud of her?”

****

“Ernst, it is easier to say,” Ernst smiled. Her voice were like snowdrops, the first promise of spring: “and yes, I was.”

****

Flicking his gaze between his friend and his new companion Hitler sat back in his seat taking her with him. A threatening shadow fell across him. “What of your parents, Nyssa?” Hitler asked grabbing the young woman’s attention back to him.

****

“My mother died when I was too young to remember her voice. Recently my father; the best man I ever knew,” she tried to keep the tears at bay, “was murdered by a person who was not even part of my race.”

****

Hanfstaengl closed his eyes and turned to the window. Did she have to say that? Now we will have a spiel on Adolf’s pet subject. 

****

Visibly shaking Adolf tried to keep the fury out of his voice. “What happened to the killer?”

****

“Still alive, unfortunately,” Nyssa sighed turning around looking at Adolf. “Not that I could kill him if I wanted to. I prefer to heal rather than harm.”

****

“Never mind,” Hitler said warmly. Squeezing Nyssa close to his body. Uncertainty was her way of life with the Doctor. Without saying anything Nyssa glanced down to her lap. Not wanting to look in those awful - frightening - captivating eyes. “I will protect you from all foreign enemies,” he shifted position making her nestle in his embrace. “Especially those within the Fatherland!”

****

The car swerved another corner. If Nyssa was able to crane her head around she would have seen a blue box fade in and out in the street …

****


	2. The Tailor

**Streets of Munich**

Once the box was properly settled the Doctor flicked the switch and opened the viewing platform. Moments after Tegan sashayed out wearing a pair of cream jodhpurs. A beige diamond patterned Argyle jumper in autumnal colours, over the top of a white blouse. Wool lined leather booties covered her feet. Smiling the Doctor took an appreciative glance at Tegan’s curves. Currently black leather gloves were slipped easily on her hands as she placed a wool lined brown hat on her head and matching jacket. “You had best change, too Doctor.” 

“Why? I blend in!”

“1900’s Home Counties maybe,” Tegan rolled her eyes, “but this is 1931, Munich. As far as I am aware, they did not have cricket in post war Germany.”

“Good point,” a charming grin accompanied these words along with a bob of the head.

Hurriedly, The Doctor rushed back to the wardrobe and found some better attire. Finding an outfit that almost matched Tegan’s. Except he wore dark brown trousers and a tie. “Better?” he asked. Absent mindedly his friend nodded. Frowning, the Doctor noticed Tegan was standing against the controls, nibbling on a nail, as she was gazing around the scene outside.

“What is wrong?”

“Nyssa does not seem to be around.”

“Munich is a big city and we have been gone for…” he checked the data on the screen, “... oh um,” he gulped straightening his tie: “Oh heck,” he looked up at Tegan.

“What?”

“You know I said it was less than 12 hours?”

“Yeeees.”

Closing his eyes the Doctor sighed: “It’s been over a month!”

“A MONTH!” Tegan yelled. “YOU HAD BEST GET THIS CLOD HOPPING CRATES TIME COORDINATION CIRCUITS SORTED OR I WILL KILL YOU!”

With this she punched the door button and stormed down the hall. The Doctor flexed his fingers by his legs. “She did not mean it, my dear girl,” he patted the Unit.

Yelling from the Hall her screechy tones gave the Doctor ear ache. “I BLOODY WELL DID!” 

“Sorry about her!”

“COME ON, DOCTOR!”

Judiciously the TARDIS printed out a picture of Nyssa and the Doctor sighed. She was so happy there. This was from an incident before they reunited with Tegan. Nyssa looked so happy there. Sun shone down on her honey gold hair. Highlighting her blue eyes. Softly smiling amongst the tall meadow grasses as Nyssa was wearing a pair of green shorts and a yellow blouse. The Doctor wondered why the TARDIS chose that moment to print out. Rushing the photograph into his trouser pocket The Doctor followed Tegan. Locking the doors The Doctor noticed Tegan was a few feet ahead. Forlornly hanging her head down. An ornate statue of some ancient god towered over her. Tegan heard the Doctor’s footsteps. “The city is admittedly lovely to look at.”

“Come on, the TARDIS said sorry.”

“Really?” 

“She printed a picture of Nyssa.”

“Why would she do that I wonder?”

“So we have better chances of finding her?”

“Apology accepted,” Tegan said.

“Let’s find our friend, Tegan.”

They wandered around the streets. Awkwardly noticing the wide eyed glare of the people who they displayed the picture too. As if they were frightened. Why on earth would they be scared to tell them where Nyssa was? They reached the bridge where tangled bits of wool lay to waste alongside a bin filled with money. Tegan wiped a tear: “My father’s stories were true!” she sniffed.

“Your father…?”

“Yes,” Tegan nodded, “he was a child but he remembers the situation like he was still living it.”

“I am sorry; Tegan,” the Doctor placed an arm around her shoulders, “now I know why you were angry.”

“Of all places, Doctor, this is the one I do not feel comfortable in. Normally I would be saying go back to the TARDIS but I cannot - not without Nyssa.”

At that point a child ran past them wearing a dress made of money with long sleeves and her hair plaited into two braids with red ribbons. Just as the two grown ups were going away she spoke: “Hello.”

“Hello, little girl.”

“Inga.”

“Inga,” Tegan knelt down. “I am called Tegan,” she offered a hand out and the girl took it.

“You were looking for the Dresser of Munich.”

“The Dresser of Munich?” The Doctor asked puzzled.

The girl nodded with a smile: “Yes, she is so beautiful and kind. When I grow up I want to be exactly like her, except …” Inga hesitated. Gazing around none of the adults seemed to want to help. “You do not look like you are homeless?”

“No,” the Doctor agreed rocking on his heels. “We are not homeless.”

“She only helps homeless,” Inga stared up at the Doctor. Though she found Tegan friendlier and stuck by Tegan. “It is her only rule.”

“Good rule.”

“She made this for me!” Inga twirled around in her dress. “I was very cold and she made this for me.” 

“That’s very clever,” Tegan agreed. 

Inga nodded, then tilted her head to one side. “What are you doing at the Dresser of Munich’s station?”

“Just wondering,” the Doctor crouched down to Inga’s level bringing out the photograph. “Does the Dresser look somewhat like this?”

“That’s her!” Inga exclaimed happily. “Told you she is pretty. How did you get that? Oh she is so beautiful!”

“We’re friends,” Tegan sighed. “Why is she not here?”

The girl’s eyes flickered around the scene. Taking a deep sigh she was about to say something but an elderly man fashioning a money jacket scrambled out in tears: “Inga,” he said. “You can go.”

The child skipped away. Tegan was crying and not hiding it very well: “A child sleeping on the streets, it’s not right!”

“No,” the Doctor sighed, “it isn’t!”

“I was a banker,” the man whimpered. “Look at me now, wearing money instead of owning it. How topsy turvy is that?”

“Not ideal,” The Doctor sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets now Tegan held the photograph. “I promise you it will get better.”

The vagrant growled: “That is what he says!”

“Who?” Tegan asked.

“Him. The voice on the radio. The eyes. The little strutter!”

“No, you are going to have to provide a name.”

“Have you been living under a rock or something?” a woman in her mid thirties sneered. Defiantly standing next to the disgraced banker joining in with arms folded across her chest. She was sporting a skirt and jacket ensemble with matching headscarf. “What my father is scared to say,” she tutted and rolled her eyes, “is that you sounded like Adolf Hitler!”

“Adolf Hitler!” the Doctor scoffed. “I can assure you, madam, I am nothing like him.”

“You look a lot like the type that he would befriend.”

Tegan rolled her eyes. This was going on long enough: “Please, meine Herren und Frauen, have you seen this woman?” Straightaway the elderly man’s eyes became so wide you could see the whites. The woman chewed her lower lip and took her father’s hand. “She is our friend and we are very concerned,” Tegan’s lips quivered trying not to cry again.

The daughter glanced at her father with narrowed eyes. The father winced as he felt her eyes burn through his back: “Well, you tell them!” she hissed. “It’s your fault!”

“Tell us what?” the Doctor sighed.

“Nyssa,” the old man gulped now too afraid to look at either of these two strangers. Now the Doctor and Tegan knew they could trust the information. “Well, I was trying to find food. I bumped into Ernst Rohm,” Tegan’s heart was beginning to wobble, “and he dragged me to … to … Herr Hitler,” the daughter slumped against the wall, making her father go through the story alone. “Well, Herr Hitler asked me what I was doing wearing money. I explained that a kind young woman made it for me as I was homeless and it keeps me warm,” taking a deep breath in, the poor vagrant started to cry: “he ordered me to take them to her.”

“Them?”

“Hitler never walks around by himself.”

“Point taken.”

“So I brought them to meet her.”

“So,” The Doctor sighed. Should not be a problem. Hitler was not known for being keen on women in that way, “fine. I take it that he ordered her to be arrested then?”

“No,” the ex banker sniffed. “He helped her up and wrapped his coat around her. Once that was done he had also taken her into his arms. I could see she was wanting to run but,” the man gazed at Tegan whom, he could see, was scrunching the picture tight in her grip. “Some of the men with him circled her in and they led her to Hitler’s car.”

“There she will be arrested.”

Now the daughter stood up: “Don’t you dunderheaded men get it!” she snapped. The Doctor sighed. Tegan, he thought, your soul sister right here. “Hitler was smiling, touching, caressing and FLATTERING her.”

Grinding her jaw, Tegan stood rock still: “So you are suggesting…?”

“I am sorry,” the woman stepped forward taking Tegan’s hands in hers and glanced at the now wrinkled picture, “but Adolf Hitler will make her stand by his side.”

Gulping Tegan hugged the other woman. “Thank you,” she sighed. With that they parted from their embrace.

Dragging her feet with her, Tegan walked off on her own. Even from a distance they could see that her shoulders hunched forward as she wrapped her arms around herself trying self-comfort. The Doctor nodded to the two homeless people. Slowly, the Doctor moved to where Tegan was standing. The sounds of her sobs broke his heart! “Nyssa will hate his speeches,” Tegan wiped her eyes, now the Doctor turned his friend around and embraced Tegan around her waist, “he will make her wear that awful symbol!” she sobbed between his hearts whilst the Doctor tenderly rubbed up and down her back and resting his chin on the top of her head. 

The daughter of the elderly gentleman turned up: “I am Gretl,” she said. “I want to help you. I loved Nyssa. I cannot see her by his side!”

“Gretl,” the Doctor sighed, “this will be a dangerous mission and could well end up in your death.”

“Better death than this!”

“What do you suggest we do?” Tegan sniffed turning around.

“I can show you where Hitler lives,” Gretl sighed, “after that it is up to you. I will come with you as far as I can.”

“Why would Hitler take to Nyssa though?” the Doctor sighed at a loss.

“You have got to be joking?” Tegan scoffed. “LOOK at the picture. LOOK at it, Doctor!”

“You are a Doctor?”

“Yes,” the Doctor answered concisely as he gazed at the picture Tegan had thrust in his face. “She is not his type.”

“Forgive me,” Gretl sighed. “But she is Pure in thought and soul. There is a musical quality about her,” Gretl took the picture out of Tegan’s hand, “he loves innocence and Nyssa is innocent.”

“How much longer?” Tegan muttered, “with him breathing down her neck how much longer?”

“Nyssa will find a way out,” The Doctor muttered.

“Oh boy, you really do not know where you are, do you?” Gretl shook her head, “come on. We had best talk this out somewhere else.”

“Talk what out?”

“Geli Raubel.”

“Who was she?” 

Tegan’s eyes widened: “No, he can’t be thinking of Nyssa as Geli?”

Surprised the Doctor turned to Tegan: “You know who Geli is?”

“Was,” Gretl corrected, “Geli committed suicide on September 18th, this year. It is rumoured he has another young woman but he may have a string of them,” with a shrug of her shoulders Gretl tilted her head to the side: “it broke his heart completely. If he has thought of taking Nyssa - you had best be worried,” Tegan felt sick and actually retched. Gretl rubbed Tegan’s back. “I am sorry, I did offer to talk about this elsewhere.”

“We got to get Nyssa back, Doctor!” Tegan muttered with quivering lower lip. “I am not going to leave without her again.”

“How do you plan to get her back?” Gretl asked. “If Hitler finds out he would have you locked in prison as a traitor to Germany.”

“Why wasn’t Nyssa?”

“Because she’s beautiful,” Tegan said, “why you cannot see it is beyond me!”

“I do understand that,” the Doctor sighed, “I do see it. I just did not think Hitler would.”

“Hitler is still a man,” Tegan muttered bitterly. “Even if he looks and not touches it is still creepy!”

“Well,” Gretl sighed, “there is only one way you two may be able to get past.”

“Tell us?”

“Hitler may see you as a threat for Nyssa’s affections, for you are tall and handsome,” Tegan rolled her eyes. “You had best pose as her brother.” 

“Yes,” the Doctor agreed. “That would work.”

“Who am I going to be?” Tegan asked.

“His wife!” Gretl said, stroking Tegan’s face, “I just hope he won’t deny family to be by her side.”

Nodding the Doctor sighed: “Fine, do you mind posing as my wife?”

Linking her arm through his Tegan smirked: “I could do worse for a pretend husband.”

“You should act as husband and wife. I hope you two know what that may involve?”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked. Tegan blushed a little.

“I hope Hitler keeps you in his home too,” Gretl sighed, “I just know he won’t let Nyssa go, you’d have to pretend to be friendly with him.”

“As long as we are with Nyssa I would not care.”

“Excellent,” Gretl sighed. “Come on then, we had best go now.”

♣♦♣♦♣♦♣

As Hitler showed Nyssa around her apartments he watched her expression. What was she thinking, he wondered. Truly? Should he ask?

“This is truly splendorous,” Nyssa sighed, “there are people worthier than I of this luxury. Children that need the beds and the warmth.”

For a moment Hitler was dumbstruck. A woman who thought of nothing but other people. “You were starving too,” he sighed, “you were cold and you had helped people before your own needs. So,” Hitler strode up to her, “you must forgive me if I feel you deserve the attention.”

When Nyssa turned around she realised she was sandwiched between the white walls and him. In desperate need for water Nyssa’s mouth parted. Hitler traced his hand along her jaw and chin as he contemplated kissing her. Tilting his head he leaned forward. His lips hovered close to hers. Lowering her gaze Nyssa blushed as she understood the intent. That was decided. Tenderly, he tilted her chin up and cupped her jaw in his hand. Pressing his lips uncertainly on Nyssa’s mouth she automatically raised her hand to the back of his head. 

“Herr Hitler!” a man walked in interrupting the kiss. 

“There had best be a good reason for your untimely entry into Nyssa’s chambers.”

“Sir,” the soldier clicked his heels and stood tall glaring at the way his Leader was still in the embrace. “The tailor has arrived with garments to fit Fraulein Schmidt, Sir.”

“That was hardly an emergency,” Hitler rolled his eyes. “Fraulein, do you mind if I stay and supervise?”

“No,” Nyssa whispered so quietly no one could hear her but him.

“Make him wait for a few moments.”

“Yes, Herr Hitler!”

Once alone Hitler turned towards Nyssa who was still open mouthed. Pulling her lips down with the pad of his thumb: “You are so beautiful,” he murmured before bringing her head forward with his other hand. Stunned Nyssa felt his tongue inside her mouth. Unsure how to react she kissed him back. As harshly as he kissed her he parted from her. “I suppose you have been kissed before?”

“Um, never.”

“I will sit from afar whilst you measured and clothed.”

Nyssa almost took her measurements out from the band of her trousers to save time but she felt this would be the wrong move. Whilst Hitler walked to the door to give the orders to bring the tailor up to the rooms. Mouth throbbing and head tingling Nyssa looked at the man who had given her, her first kiss. 

Moving her hand up to her mouth Nyssa placed a trembling finger to her lips and lowered her eyes thinking of what her father would have said. “Herr Hitler?” she asked. He turned around. Not even blinking. “Do you mind if I ask you your age?”

“Not at all,” Hitler smiled with his head to the side. “42.”

“Oh, I thought you may be slightly younger.”

“Are you now disgusted?”

“NO!” Nyssa exclaimed warmly, “no,” she repeated in a calmer manner, twiddling her fingers around each other in circles. “I am not at all worried by age.”

“Out of curiosity, how old are you?”

“18,” Nyssa admitted.

“A young flower underneath the shade of an aged oak tree,” Hitler smiled. “This means I shall protect you at all costs.”

The Soldier who liked clicking his heels and spoke in a bark returned with a tall - officious looking man, with slicked back blond hair. Thin rimmed perfect circular glasses adorned his narrow blue eyes. Like Hitler, he also sported a moustache but this one covered the upper lip fully. Well groomed and also slicked. “Can a woman be present?” Nyssa asked.

“You are among friends, Nyssa,” Adolf smiled. “I am here. No one dare insult your purity with me around.”

That word again. Purity! “You use the term, purity, a lot. What is your personification of the term?”

Smiling, Hitler perched himself on the arm of a sofa, arms folded and head at a jaunty angle: “Why, I am gazing upon her right now.” 

Wow, Nyssa sighed, the man before her was so poetical. Though he was not the Master she felt as if he could easily mould her. 

“If you do not mind,” the Tailor spoke in nasal voice as if an invisible peg was stuck on his nose, “I require silence to work.”

Now Nyssa found herself in the Tailor’s hands. Standing still. Allowing herself to be poked, prodded and pinned in various places. The only interactions were between the Tailor and Hitler as Hitler chose all colours, all fabrics and even the styles. The undergarments were left to the Tailor’s discretion. Never had Nyssa felt so out of control of a situation. 

“May I choose at least one colour?” Nyssa asked.

“Of course,” Hitler said. 

“What pleases Madam?” the Tailor spoke as he brought out some dresses ripe for altering. A sea blue frock with white scalloped collar and sheer lace three-quarter sleeves. Matching belt would pinch in her waist. “Yes,” she stroked the soft shimmering fabric. “May I have this one?” she asked nervously.

“Excellent choice Madam,” the Tailor agreed, “the hue of the dress shall bring out your eyes and make them your main focus,” he continued as he placed the dress against her face. “Does Herr Hitler approve of Madam’s choice?”

Silently, Hitler nodded. The Tailor took this as 100% approval and set up a screen for Nyssa to undress behind. Moments later Nyssa stepped out with the dress on. “Well?” she twirled girlishly. “It is a bit big and I may want the skirt just a touch shorter because it is frumpy other wise.”

Adolf’s arms dropped down to his side as he strode up to her. Scrutinizing her from every angle and gazed into her eyes: “Perfect,” he sighed, “this shall be the dress you will wear tonight,” he angled his head to look at the skirt length. “I agree the skirt should be just an inch shorter, though,” he smiled at Nyssa, “it is not because it makes you look frumpy but it would add that certain elegance that your frame requires.” Stop it, Nyssa thought, I cannot refuse you if you keep talking like this. “Tailor,” he glanced at the thin obsequious man, “this one takes priority, make this and some undergarments. Also a night dress in this colour!”

“As Herr Hitler wishes,” the Tailor bowed subserviently, “so shall it be done!”

“I hope you have brought a team of your best workers, with you?” Herr Hitler asked. The Tailor nodded: “Good, order them in.”

Scurrying over to the door The Tailor opened the door and beckoned four men and two women with him. “Six workers, Sir. All produce exquisite works.”

“They had better,” Hitler sighed glancing at Nyssa. “For the Fraulein requires such brilliance!”

“I shall get redressed,” Nyssa said. 

“No, I have had a bath drawn for you.”

Nyssa walked out shyly in her grimy undergarments. The Tailor stretched his eyes at her delicious curves. It was good for him that Hitler had his back turned otherwise the Tailor would have been dismissed without commission. Two other men also admired her frame. One woman sighed. Once they reached the bathroom Adolf turned and held her hand up to his lips and kissed it passionately breathing her in. “There are two girls in there to help you,” he said, “this is where I shall leave you for now for, despite it being Christmas, I still have work to do.”

“Yes, Herr Hitler.”

“I told you,” Hitler stroked her cheek, “call me Adolf.”

“Yes, Adolf,” impulsively Nyssa stood on tiptoes. Gingerly placing her hand over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, again, from the bottom of my heart.”

Gazing longily into her bright joyful eyes and beautiful smile Adolf bent his arms up and covered her hands that had slipped down to his chest: “I am so pleased you were the Dresser of Munich!” 

“You have amazing eyes, Adolf,” Nyssa breathed so warmly that Adolf was feeling things he rarely felt before. 

“Yours are more worthwhile to gaze upon!” Hitler murmured. “Now, relax in that hot bath and make yourself shine. This evening you are to be my pride and joy!”

“Yes, Adolf,” she curtsied hurriedly.

When she was in the bathroom Hitler walked over to the Tailor: “Do not think I did not know where your eyes were, Tailor,” he muttered threateningly in the Tailor’s ear, flattening his hand on the desk Hitler leaned over and snarled: “she is to be mine!”

The other men kept their heads down - no one should have made their desire so strong for a woman that Hitler had his eyes on.

“Y Y Y Y Yes, Herr Hitler!” the Tailor stammered.

“Good. Make her a Queen of Valhalla!”

“Y Y Y Y yes, Herr Hitler.”

Slowly, Hitler moved away from the frightened man. Straightening his jacket and putting his hair back in place Hitler walked off. Breathing a sigh of relief the Tailor carried on working in silence. With every stitch he sewed he felt he was making a fabric dungeon - deep down in his heart he pitied the young woman. Someone as kind as she was did not deserve this. 

There must be someone who is missing her…

♣♦♣♦♣♦♣

The Doctor, Gretl and Tegan had reached Hitler’s vast establishment. The other side of the road. Sticking to the dark alleys trying to think of a way in. Bravely, Tegan stepped out in the light so she could tell people what was going on. The car was waiting and by it, a particularly hard brute of a man, that caused Tegan to take some steps back lest he see her as a threat. There was something important she had not told The Doctor, or Gretl; for that matter. In this environment it was something one hardly confessed openly. Blowing hard on her hands Tegan stayed by a lamp post.

The doors of the building opened flooding the street with glowing gold light and Hitler stepped out of the door with Nyssa’s arm looped through his. Tegan saw how lovely she looked and narrowed her eyes. Fighting down her natural instincts Tegan slowly moved forward. Wow, Tegan sighed, the smile adorning Nyssa’s face made her glow. 

An SA Soldier opened the car door. Chivalrously, Hitler handed Nyssa in the car. Never had anyone stepped in an automobile as prettily as Nyssa and, Tegan noticed, Hitler smiled nicely on her grace. Edging across the road Tegan could just about hear what Hitler was saying: “You are truly magnificent,” he said. Tegan ground her teeth together but she loved Nyssa too much to stomp up to Hitler the way she would have done someone else. “I just know all eyes will be on you, dear flower.”

Slipping into a patch of darkness Tegan continued to eavesdrop: “You speak highly of Frau Hanfstaengl,” she heard Nyssa say as Hitler was stepping in the car: “I feel she may dwarf me.”

“Helene is the kindest, most bravest of women,” Hitler sighed, “she likes whom I like. You are not one who could make an enemy of anyone!”

Huh, Tegan blinked, for her to be able to agree with Adolf Hitler on anything was a marvel. Let alone on Nyssa having enemies.

“I do have them.”

“Beauty entices enmity,” Tegan watched as the Soldier shut the door. Slamming out the conversation. 

Once the car had disappeared the Soldiers stood down and walked into the house having their own little party. Tegan dashed back across the deserted foggy street and got back to a very worried Doctor and Gretl. 

“Was Hitler touching Nyssa?” The Doctor seemed to be trembling with rage. If Tegan hadn’t have known him for as long as she did then she would have taken the Doctor’s emotional response as jealousy. “Actually touching her?”

“It seems that they were going to a party,” Tegan said.

Rolling her eyes, Gretl took the Doctor and Tegan further into the alley: “We have no hope of getting to see her tonight,” she said, “they party hard into the night. We shall have to try again tomorrow.”

“I am not leaving Nyssa alone with him for a night!”

“As much as it pains me,” Tegan said, “I agree with Gretl. Come on, Doctor!” she tugged at the Doctor’s sleeve, “if this was the Master I would agree to charging in but this is Adolf Hitler,” the Doctor turned and saw genuine fear in the Australian. The mouth on legs was shivering with fright: “the way he was being around her, she is safe for now,” Tegan reassured The Doctor. “We have to go.”

Dragging a reluctant Doctor with them, Gretl set about trying to find shelter nearby for her two new friends. At least one of them is sensible, she sighed.


End file.
